100 Abstract Beefaroni Cats
by FullMetal-edwardelric-fangirl
Summary: Oh, the -anarchy, babbling, caution, dares, effects, friends, grieving, happiness, illness, joys, kangaroo, laughs, manners, noises, opposite, people, quiet, real, stare, talk, universe, Vongola, wonders, Xanxas, yelps, zombies- of a mafia boss.


I've fallen in love with Reborn!. I'm serious. (: After I got through the first 80-ish chapters and it took off into epic-ness, I was hooked. It's become one of my obsessions… (;

Anywho! 100-word ABC drabbles. The title is dumb, I know. xD

**Rating:** T is for blood, JUST in case, though I have to wonder if it will show up. I haven't made up my mind yet. OH. And for language. C;  
><strong>Paring(s): <strong>Undefined? I don't think there really will be any… to be honest. :'3 If there will be any I'll be sure to let everyone know!  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>There may be a spoiler or two, so watch out if you haven't caught up with the manga. I doubt anything recent will come up, though. Probably just from the TYL arc, if even that. ^w^  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!. Obviously. If you thought that you might want to go get your eyes checked and then read this over again. (:

100 Abstract Beefaroni Cats

**A**

**_Abstract_**

No matter how much he told himself to never question his boss, there was one thing that had always bothered Gokudera to no end. With all of his theories and books, he'd never been able to find a single law to define why on _Earth _it happened. It was against the laws of gravity and physics. It didn't matter if it was windy, pouring down rain, hot, cold, or humid, Sawada Tsunayoshi's hair always stuck straight up and out in strange angles that _shouldn't have been possible. _Gokudera'd been defeated and driven to giving up on figuring out that magic.

**_Admire_**

It was beyond him how their classmates could sneer at the cute, sheepish boy. What was it that they could see that was so worthy of hating? Yamamoto knew they said terrible things to his boss; he'd almost been driven to beating the snot out of a few of his (considerably shorter than him) classmates, but he still couldn't see it, no matter how hard he tried. What was it that they didn't like about Tsuna? If they were so much "better" than the boy, why dislike him?

The baseball player could only smile, though; Tsuna didn't hate them back.

**_Appearance_**

He truly wasn't what he appeared to be. Sure, on the outside he was useless and pretty much stupid; he had no sense of direction, no social skills, and no perks on his educational record. He seemed dense enough to brush off all the hateful words and his nickname in general. _Dame-Tsuna_. He just flushed and acted as dumb as always, letting the kids play their game.

But it was a lie — all of it. His family knew it, Reborn knew it. It hurt him, but he put on a passive face to rid them of his problems, his burden.

**_Approval_**

Tsuna swore up and down he didn't want to be boss of the Vongola; he just wasn't mafia material. It was times like those where his Dame-Tsuna acts kicked in—he shied away from responsibility because all his life he'd never been good enough to handle it. He _wished _he could be something, but he never had before, so what would change that then? But when he put on his gloves and burst into the fight to protect his family, he couldn't help but feel warm at the look in his friend's eyes, a look he didn't see often. _Acceptance._

**_Anarchy_**

"_I'LL_ show 'em, Tenth!"

"Wait, wait! No, Gokudera-kun don't blow that—!"

"Stupid herbivore."

"Wait, Hibari-kun, you'll—!"

"What's going on?"

"Oh, Yamamoto-kun, do you think-AIIEEE! Gokudera-kun don't—!"

"What do you think you're doin', you baseball idiot?"

"Wait, you'll break—!"

"WAHHHHHH!"

"AH, Lambo, don't _cry—_"

"Shut up, you dumb cow!"

"Gokudera-kun, calm _down!"_

"What? Oh. Sorry Tenth—OW!"

"Hibari-kun, don't hurt him—"

"Shut up, Herbivore. He broke school property. I'll bite you to death."

"AIIIIE! Wait, Hibari-kun—!"

"You wanna go?"

"Gokudera-kun, you're going to blow up another—!"

Oh, the life of the boss.

**_Awesomeness_**

"The amazing ME never gets scared, not of people like you!" Lambo pumped a tiny fist into the air, brushing his rather scraggly afro on the way there and knocking out several old candies and trash. "You're too stupid to handle me," the child thrust his finger at a certain bomb-specialist. He moved his finger to the baseball player. "And you're too dumb."

"You're a freak." Hibari twitched.

"You're retarded." Sasagawa pulled a face.

"You're just boring." Chrome stared back at him.

"And you're too weak." Tsuna backed up.

Lambo smirked, triumphant, and several veins popped out of foreheads._ Annoying!_


End file.
